


Children of the Astrals

by cecania



Series: Children of the Astrals [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecania/pseuds/cecania
Summary: Not every Astral created them and not all that did truly care about them. Gifts were given by some to better protect their creations. Leviathan gave her children the ability to swim to depths known to no human in the form of waterskins, magic drawn from the water that only those of her blood could control. They are known as the Galahd and they, like the other Children, are nothing more than myth today. Or are they?





	Children of the Astrals

            “Our beloved Lucis is home to many myths and legends. From the Royal Tombs of kings past to the mighty Disc of Cauthess. We all see the Old Wall throughout the streets of Insomnia, but here, at Galdin Quay, we have a different set of legends. Leviathan may make her home in beautiful Altissia across the waves but her children live in Lucian waters.

            “Eons ago, the nation of Galahd sat just off the shores of Insomnia and the people of it were our allies. They blessed us with calm sailing and great bounty from the sea. But their home was not the islands where they would do trade with us. No, the true kingdom of Galahd lay under the ocean where Leviathan’s children dwelt.”

            “People can’t live underwater!”

            “We, the children of Bahamut, cannot, no. But their mother is the queen of the waters and she gave them gifts to survive. Even with those gifts, they still chose to join us on land. Legend tells that when the moon is high on summer nights, they walk among us.”

            “Why?”

            Titters and chuckles ran through the crowd at the question. At least from the adults.

            “No one knows for sure but they come to us for their own reasons. For all we know, they could be here, right beside you, right now, waiting to use their water ways upon you.”

            Squeals broke out as the children at the front of the crowd got splashed with water. More laughter filled the air as people slowly moved off when it became clear the tale was done.

            Hanging near the back of the crowd, Eyra toyed with her necklace and thought about the story. It was over simplified because it was a tourist attraction and wasn’t much of a story when you got down to it. Wasn’t much of a legend anymore either. There was bound to be holes in it when whatever facts may have existed about Galahd were centuries old at youngest.

            “Children of Leviathan,” she said softly. “Children of Bahamut. Well, you’re half right.”

            She ignored the funny looks she got from the people still near her and walked away from the small plaza. It was early, both in the day and in the season, so everything wasn’t set up yet and there were barely any people here. But she knew that would change soon enough. People flocked to the quay every summer and this year would be no different. They’d come, they’d celebrate, and then they’d leave. They’d tell stories, they’d play games, and then they’d leave.

            Every year for as long as she could remember it was the same pattern. As long as anyone could remember it was the same pattern, but once it had been different. Once the festival had been more than games and silly stories but no one alive had ever seen that.

            Winding through the half setup booths, she listened to the chatter that drifted on the air. By the end of the week, the hills leading down to the quay would be covered in camping tents and the beach with stalls and stages. Galdin was a popular spot year-round but it exploded in the summer.

            It was her favourite time of year, even if it constantly got her in trouble. She couldn’t help herself and no amount of threats could keep her from coming here.

            Her mouth pulled down as her bare feet hit something other than warm sand. She wasn’t a fan of how hot the blacktop got. A quick glance across the lot showed her destination on the other side. Over the blacktop. A smart choice would be to get shoes of some kind but she loved the feel of sand between her toes and didn’t want to miss it.

            “Kweh!”

            Eyra bit her lip and decided to do it. Her nose wrinkled as she padded across the lot toward the noise. The bottoms of her feet were screaming at her with every step and felt on fire when she reached the other side.

            Burying her toes in the grass, she hummed lowly. She forgot how much that hurt and how sensitive her feet could get. Next time, shoes. Shoes were a must no matter how much she liked the sand.

            “You alright, sweetheart?”

            Her head came up at the voice. “It’s hot,” she said lamely, gesturing.

            He chuckled, adjusting his hat. “Only gonna get hotter,” he agreed.

            “Kweh!”

            She looked again and almost squealed as she saw the large birds.

            “You here to see the birds?” he laughed.

            Eyra nodded. “They’re my favourite part,” she admitted, stepping up to the fence. They weren’t anywhere near it but she wanted to get as close as she could.

            “Huh, a festival on the water, about the water and an astral, and my birds are your favourite?”

            “It’s the only time I get to see them,” Eyra said quietly.

            “Wait, I remember you,” he said suddenly. “You come play with the birds every year!”

            Her gut clenched but she smiled at him. “That’s me.”

            “Shoulda known,” he muttered. “Ain’t seen many people with tattoos like yours around here.”

            Her stomach went into full riot mode. “Pretty unique,” she forced out but she was very aware of the lines marking her skin. She’d never hidden them before and now she wondered if she should have.

            “C’mere, girl. Want to help me feed the chocobos?”

            Eyra stared at him, dread forgotten as excitement surged. “Can I?”

            He smiled. “Sure thing. Name’s Wiz.”

            She hesitated for a heartbeat. “Eyra,” she said softly.

            “Pretty name for a pretty girl.”

            She laughed but her stomach was churning again. How many laws was she going to break this time? It was bad enough he recognized her but now she’d given him her real name?

            Her brother would kill her if he found out.

            _Don’t let him find out,_ she thought, following Wiz to a gap in the fence. That was easier said than done though. Nyx was bound to notice she was missing again, would know where she’d gone. But if she was quick, if she went home soon, perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad. What was one person that recognized her here? It wasn’t like they lived here. She was visiting, like everyone else.

            She forgot all about it as they came up to a group of the birds. Her fingers curled into the hem of her shorts to keep herself from reaching out to the chocobos immediately.

            Wiz handed her a pail she hadn’t even noticed. “Best to let them come to you first,” he explained, holding another pail. “They don’t know you yet but they’re trusting enough. Give them a moment and they’ll come.”

            Patience was not her strong suit but she stood as still as she could manage, holding the bucket full of greens. She watched as nearly all the birds immediately noticed Wiz, several going over to him with gentle chirps. She couldn’t help her smile as she watched him pat the long necks, affection in his voice and touch.

            She’d loved chocobos from the moment she’d seen one as a child. They were so different from everything she’d ever known and it had been love at first sight. Which was why, as soon as she didn’t need an escort, she came to the festival every year, to see the chocobos. She didn’t care about much else in regards to the festival; the food was alright, the people were sometimes loud and annoying, and it got far hotter than she was used to. But she came every year to see the birds.

            She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt the pail in her arms move and gasped as she saw the chocobo in front of her. She stared as it swallowed the green before taking another. A delighted smile curled her mouth and she giggled as it looked at her with a large eye. “Hello, pretty bird,” she murmured.

            It chirped at her and she bit her lip in happiness. This was worth the pain in her feet, the possible scoldings, everything. Getting to be this close to a chocobo was worth it.

            Another giggle left her as a second bird came up to join the first. She’d thought herself too old to be giddy yet here she was.

            “Does anyone get to feed the chocobos?”

            The voice startled her and she nearly dropped the bucket. A glance showed a blonde, young man standing where she’d been before. A few others were near him but he was the only one at the fence. Since it wasn’t her place to answer, she looked back to the birds.

            “Not just anyone,” Wiz said, coming around her, “but exceptions can be made.”

            “Seriously?”

            Eyra’s shoulders hunkered a bit and she kept her gaze on the birds. As much as she wanted to stay, she shouldn’t. The more people that she interacted with, the more likely they were to remember her. Which would cause more problems than she was willing to deal with. She didn’t mind breaking some of the rules, but having people remember her, recognize her, meant she wouldn’t get to come back again.

            She heard jingling, a happy noise, and the young man was beside her suddenly. Eyes as blue as the chocobo’s looked back at her and he grinned. “Mind if I help?”

            Swallowing hard, she gave him a small smile. “You can take over,” she said softly, passing the pail to him. “I should be going.”

            “Really?” he said in surprise. “You sure?”

            Eyra nodded and started toward the gate. “Thank you,” she said to Wiz as she passed him. “I appreciate it.”

            “You come back again later,” he told her. “I’ll show you the chicks.”

            Her toes dug into the grass at the mere thought and she nodded but she knew she wasn’t going to be coming back. She was foolish for doing more than looking. She needed to go home.

            “Nice ink.”

            Eyra paused at the voice, turning toward it. It was one of the men that had been nearby the blonde one. She blinked, thinking about what he’d said and what she could see. “It’s not much,” she said slowly, trying not to stare at the feathers that arced down from his shoulders along both arms.

            “Doesn’t have to be to still be nice.”

            What could he even see? The mark under her eye, the ones around her forearm, and the band around her calf? How was that nice compared to what looked like a full piece? “Thank you,” she said slowly.

            The corners of his mouth kicked up. “Not often you see one there,” he said, tapping under his eye.

            It wasn’t often people saw marks like hers and she was making a mistake talking to him. As curious as she was, she needed to go. Before-

            “Eyra.”

            -Nyx found her. She turned, dread filling her. There he was, her brother, moving toward her without deviation. The look on his face was easy enough but she knew him, could see the tension in his shoulders. He might not look it but he was not happy with her. “Brother,” she said carefully.

            He flicked a look around her before holding out a pair of sandals. “You forgot these.”

            She quickly took them, slipping her feet into them without comment.

            Nyx looked around again, slumping slightly when he saw the chocobos. “Really?” he asked her.

            Eyra shrugged. She liked the birds. She couldn’t help wanting to see them.

            “One of these days,” he muttered, gesturing at her.

            She was going to get the both of them into so much trouble.

            “See you ‘round, Eyra.”

            They’d started to walk away but she froze up at the comment and felt Nyx do the same beside her. She looked back at the tattooed man, not sure what to say. “See you,” she pushed out before grabbing Nyx’s arm to haul him away.

            This was not good. Not good at all. She was going to count her blessings that she’d gotten to feed the chocobos because she was never going to be allowed to come back so long as she lived.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is one of the things that's been chewing away at my brain for a while now. It was also one of the first real stories I started working on where I changed Eerie's backstory to make her an Ulric. But here we are and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
